Trick-or-Treat
by tinyalchemist
Summary: Roy and Ed take their two kids out for their annual trick-or-treating.


"Hold still, won't ya? I appreciate the challenge, but'cha don't have t' make everything so difficult for me."

"Oh? But where would the fun be in that?" Cooed the dark voice of Mustang, a voice that sent shivers down Ed's spine. The sound of fabric slipping against itself filled the air as Ed's hands tightened the bow situated directly below Roy's neck. Once it was fastened and centered, Edward stepped back to examine his handiwork. Ebony-black hair was slicked back to a position only formal events required, and a long, black cape draped over the toned body Edward knew so well, the inside lined with a crimson silk fabric. Partially hidden by the cape was a formal black jacket. Two fake sharp teeth had been (forcibly) inserted into Roy's mouth, dried red body paint trickling its way down his lover's chin. The bow was what made it, Ed thought as he gave Mustang one last once-over.

"Not bad," Ed concluded, bringing a hand to rub the bottom of his chin. "Now you've got a pair of teeth to go with that sharp tongue."

A smile, simply devilish, revealed the canines. "I suppose you're right." He smiled wider. "You look dashing yourself."

Roy's comment got an eye-roll out of the golden-haired adult, wrinkling his nose as he fought the urge to rub off the black body paint that was caked around it. "Yeah, well, equivalent exchange right? It's only fair you humiliate me if I do the same to you."

"Equivalent exchange, indeed."

The sound of distant footsteps tore both of the men's attention away from each other, and towards the loud thumping above them.

"Hey!" Ed called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Roy only sighed, as it was clear he didn't need any help with his volume.

"Are you two ready? Don't wanna be late, or all the candy's gonna be gone, and you'll be sorry!"

"That's not true!" A distant voice answered the call, followed by more, quicker footsteps. "Daddy's just trying to scare us!"

"Yeah-scaring us!"

The footsteps quickly descended down the stairs, and towards the foyer, where the two lovers stood. Four hands outstretched, two for each father, and embraced their legs into a tight hug.

Grinning, Ed outstretched a hand to ruffle the dark black hair of his attacker, chuckling when he heard a noise of protest. "You think I'm scarin' ya? Well, why on earth would I be doin' that?" He put a finger to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "What day is it again?"

"Daddy, don't be silly! It's Halloween!"

"What?! Are you serious?!" A wide grin flashed over Ed's face, and two hands moved to pick up the child, lifting him up into the air. "That means free candy!"

A broad smile spread across Roy's face as he followed suit and lifted his daughter up into the air. "What about you, Elizabeth? Ready to get some candy?"

A giggle left the young child's mouth as she nodded eagerly. "Yea! A princess deserves all the candy in the world!" she announced, before fixing the plastic crown resting on her head.

"Of course, your majesty." Roy chuckled, gently setting her down again, her tiny fingers immediately moving to grab the hand of her older brother, who was also set down.

Golden eyes drifted over to Roy's, flashing a smile that surprised even Roy with the amount of happiness it held. Returning the smile, Roy winked to his lover, smirking when the room seemed to heat up with the blush radiating off Ed's face.

"Well then," Roy announced, grabbing the two plastic pumpkins from the bench beside them. "Who's ready to trick or treat?"

"I am!" Squeaked two voices, wide grins on their faces as Roy kneeled down to hand them their own pumpkin.

Two hands each grasped the thin black handle of the pumpkin, blue and green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"C'mon Captain, we've got a long voyage ahead of us!" Ed boomed to the miniature pirate in an overly-dramatic voice, and Roy followed suit, moving to stand on one knee.

"My princess, your carriage awaits." A long smirk spread across his lips as Elizabeth clung to her father's neck, and was lifted once more into the air by his white-gloved hands.

* * *

"Daa—ddy, my pumpkin's too heavy!" A small whine sounded from below, big, blue eyes meeting with golden when Ed focused his attention on his son. "Will you carry it for me?"

"Too heavy?" Ed frowned. "Well that's too bad. I guess will haf'ta dump out some of your candy then." The shoulders of the former alchemist shrugged, before outstretching his hand to the orange pumpkin. "We could always give some of it to your sister."

Almost immediately, the pumpkin was moved away from the outstretched hand, an angry pout staring back at Edward. "No! I'll carry it!" A snicker from behind Ed was heard, and Ed raised an eyebrow at the small pirate.

"Only if you're sure." It was hard to hide the grin that was surfacing on Ed's lips, but he managed to refrain until his head was turned away from the young boy. He turned his eyes to focus on Roy beside him, who was holding the legs of Elizabeth. Two small feet hung off of the vampire's shoulders, and the plastic pumpkin was conveniently placed on top of his head, both of the princess's hands grasping onto the sides firmly.

This time, Ed couldn't hold back his grin. "That look suits you," snickered the werewolf, his grin growing wider when a cold side glance was cast from his husband.

"Yes well," The vampire adjusted his hold on Elizabeth, who squealed before he continued. "I suppose it does, doesn't it?" Ed only rolled his eyes lovingly, before returning his attention to the ever-struggling pirate, who now looked as if he was contemplating dropping some of his candy.

"Daddyy...please carry it? It's too heavy." Pouted the pirate, big eyes drooping as they gazed up at Edward. With a small sigh, Ed ruffled his hair, and lifted the plastic pumpkin from his grasp, acting as if he'd stumbled backwards with the new weight.

"Whoaa, this _is_ a lot of candy. You were carrying this?" Ed asked, to which the little boy nodded vigorously.

"Uh-huh! I told you it was heavy!"

Laughing, Ed ruffled the boy's hair, giving him a bright smile. "You're one strong kid, Junior." Roy could feel his gaze soften as he watched the boy hug his father's leg, his lips curling into a smile.

"We're almost home, who's ready to count their candy?"

"We are!"

* * *

"Aww, no fair! Elizabeth got more Twizzlers than I did! That's not fair!"

"I'm not sharing with Junior, daddy. It was in _my_ pumpkin!

The two men exchanged tired looks to one another, both of who were slumped on the couch, half undressed from their costumes. Slowly but surely, Ed found his way leaning forward, examining the two piles that lay in front of him.

"Well, why don't you trade Elizabeth one of your candies?" The werewolf offered. "Or, I could just eat the extras. Then you'd have even numbers, _and_ a happy dad."

Now it was the children's turn to exchange glances, before they looked down at their candy. "We'll trade."

Nodding, Ed slumped back down in his position, feeling a warm hand drape over the back of his shoulders. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the chest of Roy, letting out a tired sigh as he listened to the crumpling of candy wrappers, and the even breaths of his husband.

"Daddy's," called two small voices, to which both men opened their eyes. "These are for you." A handful of candy was dumped in each of their laps, wrappers of assorted colors and size. The men couldn't help but grin down at their children, and both took each in hand, bringing them up to the couch with them.

"That was very thoughtful of you, sweetheart," Roy told his daughter, kissing her gently on the cheek as she giggled, playing with the ends of his hairs.

"Same to you, buddy. How'd you know I love chocolate?" Junior laughed, and hugged Edward's neck, nuzzling his face into the crook.

"Everybody loves chocolate daddy."

Ed turned his head to Roy, whose dried blood was now cracked and crumbling. Ed snorted, and moved to kiss him on the cheek, satisfied with the noise of surprise that followed it.

"Alrighty kiddo's, better eat the candy you want tonight, bedtime is comin' up quick."

* * *

It took hardly no time for the two to collapse in bed, after Elizabeth and Junior had been tucked in, and given their bedtime kisses. Cuddling into the crook of Roy's neck, Ed let out a long, exhausted sigh, to which Roy grunted.

"Think we're doin' the right thing with 'em?" Ed breathed, his eyes already closed as he felt Roy's bare arms wrap around his waist.

A gentle kiss was placed on Ed's forehead. "I know we are."

"Mm," Ed mumbled, kissing the underside of Roy's jaw, ever so gently. "Happy Halloween, Mustang."

"Happy Halloween, my little werewolf."


End file.
